


La politesse

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [228]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, PSG-OM, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lucas avait finalement la balle, il voulait aider l'équipe, mais un choc à la tête l'en empêcha.





	La politesse

La politesse

Lucas n'aimait pas spécialement les soirs de classico, il savait que le public était encore moins merciliant face à eux que face au PSG. Marseille était vraiment un club perturbant quand il y pensait, le public ne les soutenait que quand il le voulait finalement, jamais quand ils en avaient besoin. C'était étrange de jouer en entendant que le public adverse, Lucas n'avait pas l'impression que deux équipes jouaient, mais que seulement une avait l'intention d'humilier l'autre. Mais l'OM continuait de se battre, presque inutilement vu l'avance au score de Paris, et Lucas combattait sur tous les ballons, il voulait que son équipe gagne, c'était le minimum pour lui d'au moins jouer le jeu et de chercher à récupérer le ballon pour aller chercher au moins un but.

Ocampos récupéra la balle et tenta une percée vers le but parisien, c'était à lui de travailler pour la réussite de son club. Et puis, sa tête cogna une autre tête et il tomba au sol, quelqu'un d'autre tombant à côté de lui. Il lui fallut presque une minute entière pour trouver la force de se relever, sa tête tournant un peu et son corps soudainement faible. Il y avait ses coéquipiers autour de lui, et des joueurs du PSG, ainsi que l'arbitre. Ah, ç'avait dû paraître grave. Lucas s'appuya rapidement sur Kevin pour garder totalement son équilibre. Au sol, il y avait encore Kehrer, Lucas soupira en marchant par lui-même, la politesse voulait qu'il l'aide à se relever, alors il s'arrêta juste devant le parisien, avant de s'accroupir pour lui tendre la main. Thilo le regarda quelques secondes, pour finalement déposer sa main sur la sienne. Lucas serra les dents avant de l'aider à se relever, la politesse. Si le public pouvait au moins se calmer maintenant, il accepterait cette tape amicale sur l'épaule de la part de Kehrer.

Fin


End file.
